Soulless
by SLTora
Summary: Cast within a portal that lead to the unknown, Naruto is remade, reforged, and turned into the ultimate tool of death and destruction . . . but, being that he is Naruto, becoming a death knight for the Scourge either going to drive the Lich King into an early grave or make the man all the more crazed. This is why Scourge should not recruit those stuck as an undead teenager.
1. Undeath

**:PREFACE:**

* * *

The rift swirled as foreign energies glowed masking the chaotic forces beyond the veil of crimson miasma. Bolts of black lightning struck the ground from the void that stood center of a weathered ancient torii. Like a monument to evil the swirling portal appeared as an eye with three black comma type marks that continuously circled along the flat black center, and watched all around. For unknown reasons the mad man, the villain, Uchiha Madara summoned the construct, and to which it lead not even Madara himself really knew.

For days war ravaged the land, and currently stood stagnant. Even with the five nations of Earth, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Fire banded together as the formidable Shinobi Alliance, the whole lot of ninja were no match against the now living, Madara. Not even the _Kages_, the Shadows, leaders of each of those land's hidden villages where the ninja resided were a contest for Madara in his cold black eyes.

Each of the _bij__ū_, the tailed beast, Madara captured and sealed within the summoned vessel _Gedō Mazō_, the Demonic Statue of the Outerpath_._ There were nine tailed beast in all, only the last two were currently still sealed within their vessels, within human sacrifices called, jinchūriki. Madara planned on capturing the last two jinchūriki first, only they managed to thwart him. Though, the bijū chakra from that dead Fifth Fireshadow, Namikaze Minato, who held the other portion of the nine-tail's chakra was enough for what Madara planned to do. Soon enough Madara would obtain the eight-tailed beast, but for the other half of the ninth . . . it was time to rid the world of that blond haired pest one and for all.

"This could've been avoided." stated Madara as he scanned the shattered and battle worn environment. "You could've all chosen another path instead of this one. Though, it's a pity how you follow false idols." He looked down to the boy who knelt before him and scowled. "You all placed your faith into a weak and null foundation. There is no more hope for you. The age of the ninja is over."

The teenager was clearly spent as he knelt on the ground with his orange and black fatigues soiled and torn. His blond hair was a mess, yet was kept out of his eyes by his forehead protector that the boy proudly worn. Chains with small jagged points wrapped around his torso kept him bound and still. He kept kneeled with his arms to his sides limp and chin to his chest, yet a small chuckle echoed from him. The teen's eyes fluttered to only open half-way revealing his lapis lazuli orbs, and shakily raised his face to meet that of Madara's.

"They'll never back down, asshole. When there is will . . . there will always be hope." stated the boy tiredly as the wind whipped at his hair. "They will keep fighting because they believe in something you never could."

A smile crept onto Madara's visage. "You're still alive . . . The will of fire burns strongly in you. It is time to extinguish this flame, and destroy this ray of hope." The raven-haired man roughly yanked the seventeen-year-old to his feet and stared him down eye-to-eye. "This is your end, your ultimate failure." –he grasped a fist-full of shirt and lifted the jinchūriki with a single arm– "Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as Madara smiled wickedly and cast him to the portal while he yanked on the chains. Red chakra burst from the boy as the chains quickly twirled off Naruto and leeched onto the chakra of the _k__yūbi__ no kitsune, _the nine-tailed fox. Screams erupted as some ninja jerked forward only to be stopped or forced back to position. They all watched with wide, some with tear filled eyes as the nine-tailed jinchūriki passed through the portal. His form briefly disrupted the swirling sharingan pattern of the void, but it quickly righted itself and twirled faster. Madara laughed as he made a simple seal, and the portal turned completely black, yet it continued to swirl.

"This is the beginning of the end." stated Madara.

He turned and once again faced down the remaining forces, as the portal behind him groaned. He paused and glanced back only to shield his face when a gush of freezing arctic air blasted him. The portal swirled as the black void swiftly shifted to hues of brown, purple, and green. The immediate area froze over as ice climbed the wood of the torii and branched over the heavy top.

A set of blazing white dots appeared beyond the darkening mist of the portal as Madara narrowed his eyes. A silhouette, one a dark contrast against the thin fabric that separated the realms appeared. Those white flaming eyes grew along with opaque figure as it neared while large ice crystals sprouted from the gateway. Radiant blue showed upon the armor in various places as the plated warrior drew near. Madara stepped back when the warrior pushed through the void, sword first, and stepped from the rift.

For a moment the unknown stood there and overlooked the surroundings. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep gush of air. His eyes opened to remain scowled. Burning like fire his eyes rested on Madara and it sent chills down the mad-man's back.

"You have no reason to be here." stated Madara. "Return from which you came."

The death knight merely chuckled with a hollowed soulless voice. He then pointed his sword to Madara and coldly said, "**How about I return you to your grave.**"

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto though does own Naruto, nor do I have any rights or ownership to World of Warcraft, that's all on Blizzard Entertainment. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, so like it or hate it, someone is bound to read it.

* * *

**:ONE: Undeath:**

* * *

"This one?" said the robed necromancer as he looked up to Instructor Razuvious unsure.

It was a kid. Surely a kid hadn't seen much combat, let alone learned all the foundations to any type of class. Kids were useless and a waste of dark magic. This one was merely seventeen years old.

Razuvious overlooked another of the dead on the cart as he said, "I pointed to the runt, didn't I?"

"This one looks farm-made but,"–he lifted the cadaver's hand to drop it– "he looks sort of young, eh?" The necromantic man looked up to the blue-armoured man with a rather impassive glare.

"Just rez the kid," said Instructor Razuvious with a quick shrug of his shoulders. He tapped the side of his head and said, "I have my orders, what about you?"

The necromancer sighed, "Of course, Master Razuvious. Though, is making all these knights just to thwart the Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn really necessary? I have a bad feeling about this . . . especially this kid."

Razuvious smiled. "Then that's a good thing."

The dark mage watched the death knight stalk away. With a roll of his shoulders the necromancer backed up and then raised his hands in the air. After he mumbled a few words, his hands glowed with dark magic.

"Recruiting kids . . . gees. We're really going to the light now." groaned the necromancer. He waved his hands and black and green energies surrounded the corpse. "Welp, kid, you must be something 'cause you've been chosen to be in the Lich Kings forces."

The dark energies infected the corpse, and with an arch of the dead boy's back and gasp of air the cadaver's once still heart gave a curt beat. As the necromancer's magic twisted and worked upon the boy, it slowly pulled him into the air as plate armour manifested over pale skin. By the time the boy raised upright he was no longer stiff from death, but instead limber and sort-of alive.

The mage of unholy dark magic snapped his fist closed, instantly cutting off his magic as he said, "Congratulations on your new life of servitude." –the boy dropped to his feet, fully decked out in his new Death Knight initiate armour– "Thank you for unwillingly joining our forces, and now here are some words from our Master."

"**Wake up** . . ."

It was that voice . . . the same one that once brought icy shivers and promised pain in the boy's dying dreams, yet now brought comfort and yearning. It was that same voice, but the tone was so much different now. The boy didn't hear it with his physical ears, but instead within himself and it brought about a faded memory of a similar experience.

"**You have given me new knowledge, boy, something unexpected from one so young. With this knowledge I take great pride in accepting you into my most prized of ranks. So rise up, boy, and become a champion within my Scourge.**"

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes to a dank darkness. This place was different. It wasn't that empty chaotic Twisting Nether he was thrown within, and it wasn't that icy prison of pure misery he dreamed up while dying wherever it was The Dark Beyond threw him out at. Whatever and wherever this was, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was breathing and that he was alive. Naruto clenched his fist, because now he had another chance and whole new purpose to live.

"Master . . ." it rolled off his tongue.

Naruto knew his voice was wrong . . . it sounded hallow and warped as it echoed from him. The word felt wrong, but sounded so right. Naruto felt different, it was like he'd been renewed, twisted, and remade. His body was cold as death, yet the icy chill and almost white of his skin didn't matter. As long as his heart continued to beat, that was all that mattered. He wasn't sure how or why, but the boy was sure that he'd changed . . . only had he changed for the better or for the worst.

"**Go forth with your training, and return to me once you have proven yourself worthy, Death Knight. Once we have ridden the pest of the Scarlet Crusade from this region, we shall return to your home.**"

"Yes, master," said Naruto as he turned to face the rotunda room.

There was knowledge he never knew now flowing through his brain. Various lands and regions, exotic races, odd spells, weird runes . . . After overlooking his own form he noticed that he was in different clothing, in sturdy plate armor. All his original ninja gear was gone, but he could still feel the cloth and plate of his forehead protector securely tied around his forehead. As he touched the plate and felt the leaf engraving he remembered that he requested to keep it . . . in exchange for his services. His soul was no longer his own. There was only one reason he existed anymore, and that was to serve.

"**And you shall lead my legion through your homelands, for it is there where I shall build my grand new army, and you, Naruto Uzumaki, shall lead them in my honor!**"

"I live to serve you, master! All hail the Lich King!" shouted Naruto, for nothing else mattered, except to serve his master.

And throughout the chamber other initiates and officers alike recited those very words and cheered with their empty bleak voices. Hallow, vile, and cold the Lich King's laughter filled the Heart of Acherus, and sent that eerie icy chill down Naruto's spine.

Something wasn't right . . . yet, it didn't matter. He looked over the circular room with a mix of dread and pride. It was crafted from insanity and evil having dark brick and death all around. Iron cages hung from the ceiling, as blue flames burned from hanging oil bowls. Giant skulls with their mouths wide open fitted with pipes were a part of things called runeforges that were stationed within various places in the room. How he even knew what a runeforge was baffled Naruto, but he also knew that he wasn't supposed to think or wonder nonsense things as that. He only had one purpose now, and no matter what he was to accomplish that purpose.

"Hey, runt."

Naruto glanced around himself. There was a pile of bodies behind him, but they were all dead. He turned back to the pale-blond haired man, Instructor Razuvious. His plate armor wasn't as dark as the surroundings, but appeared just as cold and dreary with its blue glowing runes and pale grey plate. Like the other initiates and death knights around, Razuvious's eyes glowed like moonlit snow and made Naruto wonder if his own eyes now held that same bluish-white luminesce.

Naruto stuck his thumb to his chest in gesture, causing the instructor to shake in silent anger as the boy said, "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" snapped the instructor as he grabbed the plate of Naruto's chest and yanked him forward and rose the boy so that he was level with him eye to eye. "Who else would I be yelling at, runt!" –he dropped the boy causing the boy to oomph– "You better be worth my time kid."

"Uhh . . ."

"Shut up and listen, runt. I'm Instructor Razuvious. Got that? Now, follow these simple instructions. Get a blade, inscribe runes into the blade, and then go test it out on one of those unworthy initiates there in the pit. If you can't do that, don't worry."–Razuvious tossed a key at Naruto, who yelped and fumbled with the key before grasping it firmly– "I'll chain you up down there with those maggots, and eventually you'll be taken care of too, runt."

With that, the instructor turned and stalked down the cobblestone, his burning eyes already on another neonate death knight.

"Asshole." the word slipped right out of Naruto's mouth as he turned, only to be stopped by another being as he walked right into her.

Naruto could tell it was a 'her' due to the fact that her armor, though very similar to his own from what he noticed, was more projected than his own flat chest . . . And there was the fact that his nose smashed into her plate-covered bosom. The hood she wore, like he, concealed her face within shadow letting her eyes fluoresce intimidatingly, yet let her curved horns protrude out precisely made holes. It was a female draenei, from what Naruto could tell.

"Excuse me," she questioned with her own hallowed voice as she placed a hand on her hip and bore her eyes into Naruto's.

She didn't sound happy at all.

"I didn't direct that asshole thing at you," said Naruto as he nervously rubbed the back of his hood. He grinned apologetically, "I was referring to Razuvious as an asshole, not you . . ."

The draenei female slowly walked around the boy, letting her cloven hooves clomp on the cobblestone with each step and tail sway seductively. She was much taller than Naruto, yet then again he wasn't even as tall as the other humans. Being only seventeen he sort of lost his remaining time to grow due to dying unexpectedly, but in no way in hell was he going to let anyone intimidate him.

"Forget it, you're wasting my time." Naruto grimaced and stalked away.

He had a sequence of things to do, and it didn't include a sickly blue skinned draenei trying to size him up. Yet, he could hear her protest and hooves click upon the stone as she followed him.

"You look a bit young for a warrior, do you not, human?" asked the draenei initiate.

He shrugged and continued to the weapons rack. Grasping a hilt he said, "I guess I'm a bit younger than what you Azerothians are used to but" – he looked over the blade, and then cast his scowled eyes into that of the draenei's – "where I'm from, we start off at an early age to kill."

An icy chill overcame the female as her eyes widened for a moment, to then cast her eyes to the weapons on the rack. "Azerothian . . . are you not from this world either, human?" asked the female as she overlooked the hilts of swords on the rack. "I was born upon Argus, but my people crashed landed on this world . . ."

Naruto shook his head, propped his chosen bastard sword over his shoulder and said, "Nope. Born and bred in a completely different world."

The nearest forge was just about ten feet away. A male tauren currently engraved runes onto his sword. Ignoring the curious draenei, Naruto went to the forge to wait his turn. He rolled his eyes and sighed when he heard her hooves clomp quickly behind him.

The draenei bumped into his back and whispered, "What then, boy? Are you one of those rare humans bred in Outland?"

"Nope," replied Naruto.

Her eyes clearly showed her scowl of confusion and anger, yet the draenei questioned Naruto no further. He would've ignored her anyway, being that his mind was jumbled with an array of things he knew he hadn't ever learned before. Runes . . . they invaded his mind and continued to taunt him in which way to assemble them to produce the best effects. The tauren finally moved and Naruto went to place his sword into the mouth of the forge, until a grey-decayed skinned orc pushed him out of the way and snorted.

"Only true warriors of the Scourge use _this_ forge." Drool dribbled down the orc's lopsided chin. "Go find one your own size, little bastard."

"Fuck—umpHHHHEREGH!"

Rather violently yet gently his mouth was covered with a plated gloved hand, while a slender arm snaked around his neck like a noose that pulled him away from the undead orc. When he was let go, he instantly turned on the one who grabbed him.

It was a blood elf, one who actually stood eye-level to him even on his feet, and she wasn't an initiate. She pulled off her medieval helm allowing him to gaze at her regal features, slender long ears, and long brows that quivered when she moved. Her hair was a pale teal pulled into a pony-tail with her bangs parted to the left, while her armor was darker, horned, and was blood soaked. Her skin was pale, greyed and blue from death, but it become her.

"That the hell is your problem!" snapped Naruto as he pulled his own hooded helm off, exposing his pale nearly white hair and dark whisker lines on his cheeks.

White eyes blinked softly at him as a thin smile lined the blood elf's lips. "I have no problem, but apparently you wish to die only shortly after your rebirth into undeath. Understand that we as death knights are replaceable. When one of us dies, we are simply replaced. If we do not function correctly we are exchanged for ones who do. Do not let the other's intimidate you; otherwise they will eat you alive. You are a target to them, one that they will all try to hit and destroy. Show them the power that _I_ can sense in you, and make them be the ones to be intimidated by you."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked sternly. "Why should I even take your advice?"

"We all have alternative motives . . ." she turned toward the mouth of the room and gripped the handle of her own rune blade that rested within a holder upon her back. "I plan on staying alive by keeping those of power my friends rather than my enemy."

He watched as she walked away with her ponytail fluttering two-and-fro till she replaced her helm back onto her head. At least the living-dead-elf dragged him to another forge. He placed the blade upon the stone and figured he'd just go with whatever set of runes popped into his head first. With the forge's gaping mouth filled with an icy blue glow, Naruto chanted a few words and then raised his arms as he channeled his energy. It was odd not using chakra, but the runic power he now also possessed felt powerful in its own right . . . It was addicting, and filled with madness and cold, either that or maybe that was the other presence that lurked in the back of his mind.

The newly forged rune blade engraved with the Cinderglacer rune, glowed with unworldly energies, as the orange gem near the hilt appeared like an eye that watched everything around. Even with the size the bastard sword didn't appear any heavier as he griped the hilt and gently lifted the sword from the forge. He swung the long blade in an arch before him and smiled, knowing that he could do some serious damage with it. Just the thought of causing another being pain seemed to really get him a bit antsy, jittery and excited.

"Okay, got the blade." he said as he secured it to his back. "Engraved said blade with runes, now . . ." Naruto turned and stared down at what Razuvious considered the pit, which was nothing but a drop-off in the center of the room, "Dominate the unworthy."

As he stalked his way to the drop, something in the back of his mind continued to whisper that this was wrong. That what he was about to do was murder . . . but, that didn't matter. He had to obey and just the thought of bloodshed brought a crooked smile to his face.

There was a variety of unworthy to choose from, all dressed down to nothing but their skibbies. There were the very short people called gnomes, then the slightly short dwarfs, then these tall creatures called night elves, and also these even taller ones called trolls. There was even a male version of the draenei and an orc that bore faded green skin. Most of their eyes were not like the other stronger initiates. These unworthy's eyes were all dull with not much flicker of light glowing from them at all. They were all bound by these rotating chains of dark magic, and as Naruto looked over the lot his fingers steadily stroked the key Razuvious gave him.

A goblin laughed as it raised his faded glowing eyes to Naruto and snickered, "Who are ya to be chosen over me, eh? You ain't anything but a brat. Look at ya. I bet you ain't even off you're momma's tits yet, and here ya are standin' here like you're some type of warrior or somethin'." The goblin then spat at Naruto, only the glob of spit barely reached the tip of his boots. "I could take ya out in a second."

"**Eradicate that insubordinate fool.**" whispered a voice into Naruto's mind.

What had the decayed goblin ever do to him? What the hell did it matter anyway? He was given the mission, so now it was time to get it done. A smile crept onto Naruto's face as he nimbly unlocked the goblin's chains as the thought of causing the creature pain, for some reason, made him giddy with joy.

"You want to try this momma's boy out then, reject?" asked Naruto as he stepped back and watched the goblin. He taunted the little creature and said, "Come get you some."

"Allow me some gear, and I'll show you . . ." grumbled the goblin as he quickly shuffled on plate and retrieved a sword.

After the big-eared creature was ready he charged as Naruto simply stood there and watched. The goblin gave a curt war cry as he launched his attack as flakes of snow and icy wind dowsed Naruto. The goblin used a_ plague strike _as his blade connected to the boy's side. The dim eyes of the goblin widened when he noticed that his blade pierced into the side of a training dummy.

Someone tapped on the goblin's shoulder and he glanced back, only to yelp when a plated fist cracked against his face. The goblin flew back into the opposite wall, only for black tendrils shaped as hands to latch onto him and drag him back to Naruto, who chuckled in sadistic glee. Unable to help himself the goblin attacked ruthlessly, strike after strike, depleting his runic power as the boy not once reached for his sword, but instead blocked, parried, and dodged. With a quick hand spring and landing a kick just under the stunned goblin's chin, Naruto brought his hands level to his chest and crossed his index fingers.

Another Naruto appeared who too smiled wickedly as the original held out his palm and let the other rotate chakra over his hand. A dark glowing sphere formed of pure energy as the goblin watched horrified frozen in place of such magic.

The clone dispelled as Naruto held the rasengan and said, "It's been over a second, reject." – he moved swiftly, pushing the rasengan into the plate of the goblin's chest.

The sphere easily cut through the armor, and dug into the goblin's flesh. Breathless the goblin fell back, as Naruto let the rasengan fade to then crush the remaining bits of dark chakra in his palm.

All of those within the Heart of Acherus grew silent as all their winter-like eyes were upon the boy who appeared not all that impressive. He was shorter than most, lithe, and young. The teal-haired blood elf gave a curt nod before she stepped onto the transporter, and vanished within the misty-red light. All eyes were on him as Naruto sneered and then spat on the goblin's corpse.

"All of you know this now, I will not be intimidated. I am a shinobi. One who's seen battle and death." stated Naruto as his voice boomed, sounding all the more hallow and grave. He glared over the other initiates, and even cast his narrowed gaze to those higher ranked than he. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and anyone who fucking doubts my skill and underestimates me again, will fall dead before my feet."

From the pavilion the Lich King, Arthas Menethil let out a drawled chuckle. This boy once a tool for his home world's nation would now become his own greatest weapon. Once he destroyed the Scarlet Crusade, devastated the Argent Dawn and demolished Light's Hope Chapel, Arthas would travel to that other realm, that one beyond the Twisting Nether and build a whole new army, a whole new breed of Scourge death knights that would be unstoppable.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Needless to say, this has been a plot bunny that's been floating around in my head for a bit. I know that there is already quite a few story's similar, but I hope mine will be a bit more unique and on the edge with humor thrown in here and there. Also, it should be noted that I revised this chapter since I did a bit more research into the whole 3rd gen. DK thing, along with added a bit more depth into some of the first parts within the preface and chapter.

Thank you,

Steph AKA SLTora


	2. Perdition

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto though does own Naruto, nor do I have any rights or ownership to World of Warcraft, that's all on Blizzard Entertainment. This story is merely for entertainment purposes, so like it or hate it, someone is bound to read it.

* * *

**:TWO: Perdition: **

* * *

Despair and panic flooded the room as one by one the other initiates succumbed to Naruto's killing intent. Even the old battle worn and decayed orc with the lopsided jaw stared at the boy with a hint of reverence on his visage. The few drunk dwarves who were stumbling through to the runeforges even stopped and no longer appeared quite drunk as they and everyone else stared at Naruto with their icy eyes unblinking.

Naruto glanced around himself – something crashed into the middle of his back that forced him forward as he oomphed. Quickly, Naruto rolled ahead and nimbly hopped back up to his feet and faced the one who stuck him. His eyes narrowed. It was the asshole, Instructor Razuvious.

"I said to use your sword, runt." stated Razuvious coldly. "That was the instruction I gave you, to use your rune blade on one of the unworthy, not some flashy moves and magic."

"I didn't want to tarnish the blade with that scums blood," said Naruto coolly. "And I didn't use _magic_ I used _chakra_, duh."

Razuvious slowly pulled on the hilt of his sword, the evil scowl and wicked smile on his face only made Naruto's stomach turn with dreadful excitement.

"I don't care what you used. You disobeyed a direct order; now draw your blade, runt. It's time I taught you a lesson." said Instructor Razuvious.

Naruto was just able to get his sword out and before him to block Razuvious's own massive blade. Icy wind and cold flakes of snow made Naruto more sluggish, but he still managed to hold back the pressure of the instructor's blade and power on him at bay. The scraping metal of rune blades sparked when they slid apart. Naruto leapt back, throwing a death coil while he was at it, only for crystalline spikes to protrude around him and slow him all the more as chains constricted around his form.

The spell Naruto threw connected, yet Razuvious didn't seem alarmed by it at all. He rolled his shoulders, and for the hell of it decapitated an unworthy as he marched by, his burning eyes on Naruto as he said, "You and your blade are not in harmony. Even holding a sword is awkward for you." He grinned all the more. "It's time I awakened your true potential, runt. Let your instincts guide you, and try to keep alive. Lesson one, starts now!"

"Let's go wild," mumbled Naruto as the chains of ice vanished he and the instructor rushed toward each other.

Unknown to the undead teenager, from above a green ball floated unseen near the ceiling. Its elliptical yellow pupil swiveled around and locked onto Razuvious and Naruto as the two spared. Initiates crowded around, and unworthy initiates chained in place were slaughtered upon being caught up in the fray. The eye watched the two, keeping up with every move as within the second corridor above, three other instructors watched from the scrying orb.

The red-eyed, light brown haired blood elf dressed in dark grey saronite armor was Lady Alistra. She trained those willing to learn the secret arts behind the Path of Unholy. Next to her was none other than the Arch-lich himself Amal'thazad. The skeletal undead creature dressed in violet tapered robes with chains around his glowing form was the master of the Path of Frost. Then there was the black and red armored, black haired human whose pale skinned face bore grey tattoos who was the mentor of the Path of Blood, Lord Thorval.

"This one is different from the others," said Lady Alistra as she kept an impassive glare on the small orb before her. She glanced at the red and black armored man next to her. "I can feel it from here . . ."

"Yes," said the hallowed ethereal voice of Arch-lich Amal'thazad. "Such great power is within the boy . . . power that I have not seen in one so young."

"He's a powerhouse. Even for a noob, he's way over the initiates here." stated Lord Thorval. "I bet that the kid holds up against Razuvious, if not shows him up a bit."

Amal'thazad watched the two spar through the viewing orb and said, "The boy lacks training with a sword." – Naruto roared as he parried Razuvious's strike, and swiftly connected a plague strike to the instructor's left arm – "Though, he learns quickly."

"Look at his moves," said Thorval. "The noob was a rogue."

"No, his movements are nothing compared to that of a rogue. The boy was once, something else. A combination of rogue and mage . . . warrior and hunter." said Amal'thazad.

"Who cares what he might've been in the past. We now understand why Master wants him to undergo all three Paths," Alistra grimaced. "Though, teaching the boy all three . . ." her eyes scowled. "He could be the undoing of us all."

Amal'thazad chuckled and his mouth shifted open to appear as if he might've been smiling. "He is merely another key to our Master's grand plan. The boy will be a master of death."

"I get him first," said Lord Thorval as he turned, and stalked away.

* * *

The two broke apart, swords slid against each other and both slid back along the cobblestone. Naruto knew he wasn't supposed to show off, but instead execute the goblin with his newly engraved rune blade. Now, Razuvious was testing him and punishing Naruto. Insubordination was frowned upon as a ninja, and it was especially so within the Scourge.

Out of maturity, Naruto blew a raspberry and even shot Razuvious a set of twin birds as he said, "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me a lesson, 'cause this seems more like fun."

"Then let's take it up a notch—"

"That's enough." Both human males looked next to them, and there stood a blood elf, this one much different than the one Naruto met earlier. This elf's eyes glowed scarlet as her hair was down and a soft brown, almost rusty yellow in hue. Her mail was slate gray, and it contrasted against the pale grey of her skin. Plus, she was taller than he; her eyes easily peered over his head allowing her to look down on him.

Naruto frowned and pointed his sword at the woman as he protested, "But we were just fixing to go all out!"

"Yeah, we wasn't finished playing yet," whined Razuvious as he glared at the elf.

"You both can play later," stated the woman. "I brought you some gear, noob." said the elf as she dropped a set of bags down before her. "You have other training to do besides," –her lips curved into a sneer—"this. It is time you learned the Paths. Sheath your blade, and follow me."

With a mock salute to the woman, Naruto then quickly bowed to Razuvious and said, "We'll finish this later, Razuvious-sensei."

The elf was silent as she made her way to the transporter, and then vanished within the pale red glow. Naruto snatched up his deathweave bags and swiftly followed.

With a single brow rose in confusion the instructor mumbled, "What the hell did he just call me?"

"Razuvious!" shouted Lord Thorval. He looked left and right and then asked, "Where is my pupil?"

"The Unholy Queen herself already snatched him," grumbled Razuvious moodily as he sheathed his sword and stalked away. "Leave me alone, I have things to do."

Thorval stood there dumbfounded as he watched the instructor instantly take his frustrations out on one of the other initiates that stumbled before him.

* * *

"I am Lady Alistra, Mistress of the Unholy Arts." said the elf as he glanced over her shoulder at Naruto. "For the next few days you will be trained individually in the Paths of Unholy, Frost, and Blood."

"The Paths are different spells right?" asked Naruto as he scrunched his eyes in thought. "They're specializations?"

Alistra nodded. "Yes. Do you know what specializations are?"

"Uh . . . sort of?" mumbled Naruto as he rubbed the back of his hood.

"They are certain skill sets that you learn which as a death knight you have three Paths, three specializations one as yourself could learn. Most of us focus on one Path, as I focus on the Unholy Arts, as others of us also learn a second specialization. Duel specialization allows one to be ready for anything by switching their Path before battle or setting forth on a certain quest." said Alistra with a bored tone. "Nobody uses the Paths together, it is virtually impossible to do so due to the conflicting natures of the Paths. Unholy focuses on dark energies to curse our enemies' overtime, as Frost centers on dealing high amounts of damage to crush our foes, as those of Blood are empowered to cause heavy damage along with abilities to heal their selves while in conflict." The elf cut her eyes to Naruto and said, "Dumb as it sounds, you will be the first Death Knight constructed to use all three Paths consecutively in harmony."

"Uhh . . . say what?" uttered Naruto.

Alistra sighed. "You will be able to use all three Paths . . . together . . . like our Master and other overpowered nincompoops of the Scourge."

He scowled confused and said, "You just said that it's impossible to mix together specializations or whatever."

"You are flexible for a human," said Alistra with a shrug of her shoulders. "If you are unable to handle it, then I guess I can go ahead and kill you now and save myself the time I'm fixing to waste on you."

Naruto snorted at her. "I didn't say I couldn't handle it, it's just that you – fuck it, never mind. How long is this gonna take, 'cause I have other things to do ya know, lady."

"Don't we all," replied Alistra.

"Hey!" shouted Thorval as he marched up to the two. Both Naruto and Alistra stopped as the black and red armored man approached. Lord Thorval glared at Alistra and snapped, "I said I would train the newbie first!"

Alistra deadpanned, "You say that as if I care."

Thorval's chest bowed out and he crossed his arms as he said, "I called dibs first."

"Again, you say that as if I care." replied Lady Alistra dully.

The two started a word-battle, which Alistra was really impassive more so than an Uchiha. Naruto watched them banter like a dog and cat and it reminded him of something from somewhere. Buried deep in the back of his mind this very moment reminded him of someone else and his own self. This other person and he did the same thing, they argued and fought just for the sake of pissing each other off . . . at least Naruto thought he might've argued a lot with someone else. He couldn't really remember.

"Ahh, yes . . . They'll be like this for hours." whispered Amal'thazad as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Huh . . . who are you?" uttered Naruto as he overlooked the lich.

"I am Master of Frost, Amal'thazad. If you will, follow me and I shall begin your training—"

"Not so fast," grumbled Alistra as Lord Thorval shouted, "Don't even try it, bone-head!"

Alistra propped her hand on her hip and said, "I am training the noob first."

"Tauren-shit! I called dibs on the kid first!" stated Lord Thorval in a matter-o-fact tone.

Amal'thazad calmly said, "The boy should clearly learn the Path of Frost first."

"No, he should learn Blood first!"

"The Unholy Arts are what the Scourge is about, and certainly what my newbie pupil will learn first."

Naruto dully watched as the three masters of the Paths argued and bantered over him like immature genin. Once upon a time it would've been flattering to Naruto, but now it was simply annoying and wasting his time. When Alistra shoved Thorval who accidently backhanded Amal'thazad, the atmosphere grew heavy as the three momentarily stared each other down all while their aura's projected the mastery of their chosen Paths.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." said Naruto as he stepped between the three with his arms extended. He smiled and said, "I'm sure that we can work this out without having a battle royal. I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

"Pft, as if," hissed Alistra. "We unfortunately co-exist within the Scourge together, that is all."

Lord Thorval scowled at the female and grumbled, "You'd still be an evil bitch whether you're in the Scourge or the Horde."

"No human can be trusted or any other bastard of the Alliance." hissed Alistra.

"You are all nothing but infidel insects to me," sighed Amal'thazad. "Horde or Alliance, they are nothing but flies in the way of Master's grand plan, and must I remind the two of you that you are no longer of either of those thorns . . . that you are both brother and sister of the Scourge."

Alistra growled, "That currently is not the point here. Master has ordered us to train the noob. There can be no resolution, only one of us will be able to teach boy at a time, and I will be the one who does so first."

"What makes you so special to train him first, eh?" snapped Lord Thorval. "The noob would be better suited to learn how to tank first. Then he can learn whatever crap it is you teach."

"No, directing and inflicting high damage is what the boy should learn first." replied Amal'thazad icily. "I mean look at the poor thing . . . do you really see him as one of those who charges into the fray blindly? He's . . . sort of puny for tanking, don't you think?"

"I'm going to act like I didn't just hear you say that." pouted Naruto dully.

Lady Alistra grasped Naruto's arm and said, "Let's go, now." and tugged on him to follow.

As the she-elf tried to pull him away, Lord Thorval grasped onto Naruto's free arm and said, "No, you stay put until I say we go."

"Uh . . ." Naruto looked back and forth between the two, as their grips tightened.

The air chilled, they all could see their breath as the arch-lich said, "He will not leave with either of you. He will come with me once you both leave." Ice trailed up Naruto's legs as Amal'thazad's mouth cracked open in a smile.

"All three of you can train me at once!" shouted Naruto as the climbing ice stopped just over his abdomen. For a split second the Masters stared at Naruto as if he were dumb, while the masters of blood and unholy pulled his arms toward them. "I mean think about it! If you guys like, rip me apart, nobody will be able to train me, 'cause, I'd probably die, again, and I really don't like, want to die, dattebayo!" He tugged on his arms and smiled stupidly, "I personally would like to keep my body parts attached . . . I mean, I have grown a bit attached."

"I get him first," said Thorval, for the battle to officially begin.

Naruto was jerked to the left, pulled to the right for a blast of cold air to suddenly strike Lady Alistra. The elf stumbled back, only for the red glow of her eyes to narrow. She quickly cast her spell that hit Lord Thorval, who in turn stomped the ground sending out his spell of Blood Boil. Naruto ducked when one of the master's blades swiped over him and yelped when ice tipped chains whipped past. After a one of their strikes knocked back his hood and another sliced his cheek, Naruto had enough.

All three masters were pushed back when a ring of tainted chakra escaped the young death knight. The ice that constricted him blasted away as the blazing crimson chakra bubbled and evaporated into the air. As Naruto stood there eyes narrowed and face shadowed this evil aura of dread filled the atmosphere. From within Naruto would swear he could feel something slowly moving about, almost as if something were slithering within him, empowering him, yet calming him.

_Don't let anger rule you._

Naruto froze in place. The voice, that very presence, one that was foreign yet oddly enough familiar spoke. Yet, just as the sensation was there it vanished back into forgotten depths as if it were never there to begin with. He took a deep breath and then glanced between the baffled masters. They stared at him like they were starved dogs and he was a freshly cut piece of meat.

"I have three Paths to learn, right?" asked Naruto as he pulled his hood back over his pale-yellow hair.

"Yes," replied Lady Alistra.

Naruto nodded, "Okay . . . I have a solution. All three of you can train me, at once."

"That will never work," stated Lord Thorval. He pointed between himself and the other two masters and said, "We don't teach the same methods, noob, and if you can't tell, we don't play well together."

"I'll make clones," snapped Naruto.

"Clones, ah I see now." uttered Amal'thazad thoughtful. "That is what you conjured with the goblin when you created that energy sphere."

"Yeah," said Naruto with a curt nod of his head. "I can make more than one . . ." a vulpine smile crept onto his face, "Way more. With the Shadow Clones, I can utilize them for training. What they experience and learn transfers back to me as my own experiences. Training that can take a year to accomplish I can master in the sum of weeks, depending on how many clones I use."

"I don't believe it." replied Alistra. "There is no known magic that can accomplish such a thing, and if there is, others would've certainly used it by now."

Naruto shrugged and said, "None of the people here are ninja, so of course you would've never of heard of it, and it's not magic. It's jutsu. It takes chakra to use, not whatever forces you people use here."

"Chakra?" said the Arch-lich in pure curiosity. "I have never heard of such force. Tell me, child. From where is chakra?"

"From within me," said Naruto. "It's not something that can be absorbed from the air or exist within the cosmos . . . It's a part of me, of my people. Chakra is our life energy, what we build on and create by molding our physical energy present in our bodies with spirit energy that is gained through exercising and experience. After it is molded the chakra is channeled throughout our bodies and can be manipulated and controlled into various techniques by hand seals."

"Sounds like crap to me," uttered Thorval to Alistra.

Naruto pouted as he brought his hands together, extended his index fingers and then brought them into a crux formation as he said, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu._"

It might've been the strange language that first threw the Masters of the Path's off, or they might've just been stupefied when their immediate area was suddenly filled with replicas, clones of the original young death knight, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Group one, line up behind Lady Alistra!" shouted Naruto as he suddenly had a clipboard in hand. A series of clones filed in behind the stunned blood elf as Naruto overlooked his clipboard and said, "Group Unholy, you are to master the Unholy Arts along with learn everything you can about the Unholy Path." Group two! Behind Lord Thorval! You will learn anything and everything about the Path of Blood!"

"Hell yeah!" replied a clone with a fist pump.

"The rest of you are group three, Group Frost!" said Naruto as he quickly jotted down some notes on his clipboard. "You are under the Arch-lich Amal'thazad and are going to master the arts of Frost!" Naruto overlooked his mini-army and nodded. He saluted his clone-solders and said, "Make me proud my minions!"

Lord Thorval glanced at Alistra as he said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I." replied Alistra.


End file.
